Life Goes On
by Saphira121
Summary: Max is now 18 and is on looking,with the flock, for more schools to destroy. What happens when Dylan comes back and wants Max? And there is another flock What will be come of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all Hope you like it! Just so you all know I don't update that much, so don't kill me just Pm me!**** And it's summer, so I'll be gone a lot of the time! I don't own this James Patterson does! Enjoy! :D**

**Max POV**

The sun rose in the distance I could see the sky turning an orangish color. I sat up, and leaned against the tree I was sleeping on the night. I looked around and did a head count. Fang was sleeping in the tree right in front of me, when I looked at him my heart skipped a beat, Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping the same tree as Fang, Nuge was in the tree to the left of them talking about some blue Peeps that were going to kill the world, and sadly in this world that we live in she might not be lying. Angel was in the branch next to Nuge looking like a sweet no bird kid who could really get under your sink, like all of the time, and it even looked like she had a halo. If I could freeze time right now I would. My family was safe. And that is all that matter.

"MAX! I', HUNGERY! What can we eat?" Gazzy's loud voice rang through the forest in North Carolina where we spent the night.

"Why would anyone be a wake at this Jelly bean forsaken time?" Nuge yelled back. "Gazzy this means I'm going to KILL you!"

"Y'll have to catch me first!" Gazzy half yelled /half taunted. "OW! I wasn't ready yet that didn't count!" Gazzy yelled at Angel rubbing the place where the acorn, Angle threw, hit him "I thought you were my sister! How could you team up against me with the enemy?" He was now acting all hurt.

"Nuge is NOT the enemy! You are, and I am your sister, but you woke me up so I'm going to kill you!" Angel yelled back. So much for looking so sweet that she would never want to rule the world. Now Iggy had joined Gazzy side of the fight even though he was blind he never missed his target. I took a quick look at Fang, and saw him with a small smile on his face, you wouldn't be able to see the smile if you didn't know him for 18 years. I looked back at the kids and saw that they were all throwing acorns at each other. This is not how I wanted the day to start, we need to get going. So I said the only thing that I knew would get them to stop. "Hey guys if you don't stop throwing the Bloody acorns **(I thought it would be cool to add some British to this chapter)** I'm going to make you all breakfast, you are going to eat every bit of it!" They froze. I knew it would work

Oh, please anything, but that! I eat a lizard, or peeps!" Nuge said desperate not to eat anything I make.

"I think Max, wants to make eggs, bacon, pancakes am I forgetting anything Max?" Fang asked playing along.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and make some French toast. Doesn't that sound really good?" I asked jumping down. When I turned around everyone had joined me on the ground begging me not to make anything, and that they would eat out of dumpsters. Finally Angel started to laugh. "Max, you are so mean! That was good, but cruel." She must have read my mind. Yeah I know what you must be thinking how can a 10 year old read can mind well I'll explain everything when we take off.

"Alright we need to go, well actually we need to have been gone like an hour ago, but you guy were too busy throwing acorns at each other. Here eat these," I said throwing them some burgers Fang got form Burger King. "Now let's go!" I grabbed my back pack and took a running leap and jumped into the air. I opened my light brown wing and let them fill with air. I looked around me and saw that the flock had joined me in the air.

Ok by now you might want to pull out your hair trying to figger out how they have wings why can the little one read minds? So let me explain. My name is Maximum Ride and this is my flock Fang, is 18, Iggy, is also 18, Nuge is 14, The Gas Man is 13, and Angel is 11. Then there's me I'm also 18, and I'm leader of this flock along with Fang. We were made in this place called the School, evil place witch we destroyed last year. Jeb, one of the white coats, took us to a safe house and then left after two years. Four years ago some Erasers, half-wolf, half-man, came and attacked us. They took Angel with them and that is when we saw Jeb again. Once we got Angel back we were on the lookout for our parents. The only thing we found out was that Jeb was my father and who my mother was. But we can never stay with my mom cause we don't want to put her life in any danger. We've been on the lookout for any new School that we can destroy.

Ok now about the School, when we were not even alive the White coats injected us with bird DNA. So now we are 98% human and 2% bird hit the wings. All of us have some talents. Angel can read people's minds and control them, and she , well we all can but she was the first one two, breath under water. Gazzy can well his name really says what he is good at. Nuge is really good with computers and can attract metal. Iggy can fell colors and see the color white, we think he will get his sight soon. Fang can disappear into the surrounding. I can fly really really fast. That's all there really is to know about us.

"Max when are we going to stop for a break we've been flying for three hours? Where are we going do you even know?" Nuge asked from below me

"Once we find a cave to stay at, and we are going to D.C." I respond.

"uh…Max…I fell something from the North and the South." Angel said

"Can you tell what it is?" I asked getting ready for a big fight.

"I don't know what one you hate more. There is some of those new Erasers coming from the North and…I don't think you want to know what is coming from the South…..But it's the one and only Dylan…"Angel said. I HATE Dylan with all of the fiery passion inside of me. He is my "perfect other half" but Fang is and will always be mine. Even if he did leave me for a while, but relieved that he needed me, and I know I needed him. I looked over at Fang and saw fire flicker in his eyes when Angel said who it was.

"Oh good two things that I can destroy!" I said sounding joyful.

"Max" Angel said, "He's not alone."

**How was that? I know it's cliffy …and I hate to tell you this but I'm going on vacation for a week so I won't be able to write for a while! I hope it was good. Please please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you guys like this next chapter…It's going to be a little different if you get confused on ****anything just review or PM me! Enjoy! :D (oh I am open to any ideas y'all might have)**

**Alex POV**

I love the felling of the warm summer air all around me, and walking through a field of wild flower. I'm sitting down under a tree watching my little brother Ari (**not the eraser that died and was Max's brother) **playing with dirt, and Michaela weaving flowers together to make a necklace. I see Jake off in the distance swimming in the pound. This is how things should be all of us safe and sound and most importantly with NO _wings_, and on special powers that came with the wings.

Ten years ago when Jake and I were only eight years old and his sister Michaela was six years old and my little brother Ari was four years old these men in white coats came and killed our parents and took us with them. They made us 98% human and 2% bird. When Jake and I turned ten we escaped from the _school. _ We've been on the run ever since. Ok so I've told you about how we came to be now it's time to tell what we can do and who we are.

My name is Alex, I and my little brother have the same strawberry red hair, bright blue eyes, and reddish wings. Jake and his sister, Michaela, dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and light drown wings. Ari can fly, we all can hint the wings, breath under water, another thing we all can do, and he can shape shift. Michaela can talk to animals, which is not fun when you wake up in a tree with about 15 squirrels watching you. Jake can fly really fast, and control water with is mind! I can also fly really fast, control fire, and read people's minds. Yeah I know why did I get more than everyone else, well the White coat liked me because he thought that I would end up falling in love with his pimp squeak of a son, but never in a billion years would I ever fall for him. Now back to the story cause this is not what you came here for.

I see Jake get out of the pound and come over to me. He sits down and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Alex, smile you look so gloomy. The world would be a better place if you smiled." He said. I turned to him and smiled, and just like that he leaned down to kiss me. Right when our lips were about to touch…SNAP…. My eyes popped opened. Alex wake up whom or what was that! If only I could fall back asleep and have Jake kiss me….Alex stop there is no way in the world that Jake would ever kiss you. I mean you're more like his sister than is girlfriend. There is no way he would ever fall for you…Alex about to kill there is probably someone out there going to kill you and all you are doing is thinking about Jake!

I looked around and saw that Michaela was asleep and talking about all of her favorite desserts, it looked like Ari was about to kill the tree in his sleep, and Jake was sleeping peacefully. Ok everyone is here now is walking around at four in the mornings! I got up and stared to walk around looking for something, to help with that I opened my mind to see if I could find a new mind one that does not belong to my flock. A little way from camp I saw a family of raccoons sitting around eating fist that they must have caught from the stream, and I also saw some candy wrappers. It looked like they stole some of Ari's Heresy Chocolate bars. Oh man won't he be a happy camper when he finds out someone stole his candy.

I walked back over to camp when I felt two strong arms pick me up and also whoever this was covered my mouth so I couldn't worn the others. I kicked him hard in the stomach, and was able to turnaround. While I was turning I broke his grip. He responded by punching me in face. After I recovered from that I kicked his legs out from under him, but this guy didn't fall flipped up a recovered from it. Wait a minute I was the only one who knew who to do that, and I taught the flock…

"Jake?" I asked knowing that he is the only one who perfected it.

"Alex is that you?"He asked. "What are you doing? Where did you go?"

"Yeah I heard something, so I went to go see who wanted to kill us this time. But instead I found a family of raccoons. They came here and took Ari's candy. Then when I came back you decide to attack me. Why?"

"Well…when I woke up and saw that you were gone flash backs from…well…you know, so when I saw someone coming I was going to kill them, or just hurt them until they told me what happened." He said with a soft voice. I knew what he was talking about, and I never wanted it to happen again. When we were 16 so two years ago, some erasers, half-wolf half-man things, came a stole me a way, from the flock. They took me to the _School_ and did some experiments on me. The head white coat, Jeb, (who we killed) tired to make me fall in love with his son. Look above for more. When that didn't happen they torture me, so I would tell they what I knew, but I wouldn't talk for the life of me literally. I was so weak when Jake found me lying in a dog create. I don't remember much after that cause I blacked out, but I do remember Jake saying that he would _always be there for me_. Just thinking of this chocked me up. I felt tears start to run down my face. Then two strong arms enclose me in a hug.

~~~~~**TIME SKIP~~~~~**

It's almost lunch time what happened this morning is just a memory. We didn't tell the other kids, and we didn't talk about it to each other. Now we are flying to D.C. to look for some schools that we can destroy. "Alex it like three in the afternoon can we eat something ppppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Ari said or more like complained

"Here have a candy bar already" Michaela said handing him one of her Butterfingers. Which he took and quickly ate. "And it's only 12!" See we all have a favorite candy bar. Ari's is Hersey Chocolate Bars, Michaela's butterfingers, Jake's is Milky Way, and mine is 3 Musketeers. It would take a great deal to get us to share our candy, so when Michaela gave her candy to Ari I knew he was getting on her nerves. Nothing happened for about half an hour, that's when Michaela started to complain. "Alex can we stop? It feels like my wings are going to fall off."

"When we find a cave…." I said trailing off. Something was coming, and they were coming fast. "Oh snakes! (**I don't like to curse so yeah I'll insert other word**) We have company about eight flying erasers."I shouted while stopping in mid air. The others came to a stop right behind me "Let's kick some eraser butt! Then we can go eat." I said getting into fight mode, but nothing I could do would prepare me for what was about to happen. There is something you should know remember the powers I told you about earlier, yeah well we can't use them if we've been flying all morning without a good night's rest, and we didn't get to bed until after midnight, so we are going to have to go old school and use hand to hand combat.

They came out of nowhere, so if I didn't know they were coming this would not end up good at all. I karate chopped one in the neck when he flew over me. He stared to fall but came back after dropping a 100 yards, or so. He kicked me in the stomach, sending me back a few yards, but I came back and punched him in the nose. I guess I hit the right because he fell out of the sky dead. When I turned around the other one was there and punched me in the eye. I swung around and kicked his neck so hard I heard a snap, and he fell out of the sky. I looked around and saw Ari boxing one of the erasers ears, and trying to keep away from the other one, Michaela just did a round house kick to one while her other opponent fell to the ground it looked like she snapped his wings. Jake is exchanging punches with an eraser. I fly over to help Ari with the two erasers, but when I got there I saw that one died and the other flew off. "Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah nothing but a bruise one two, can we go eat now?" Michaela responded. I laughed a little bit glad she was still herself.

"Yeah same here. I vote Chick-fil-a!" Ari said pumping his fist at the last part. Jake rolled his eyes at Ari, don't get me wrong we all love that place, but every time Ari gets to choice a place to eat he goes there.

"Ok we'll decide alon-…" that was all I could say cause I let out a loud blood curdling scream, when I felt I sharp pain in my neck and stared to fall really fast. I heard Michaela and Ari scream, and then I saw an eraser fall to the ground. I felt some put their arms around me, and whisper in my ear "I will always be there for you." Then I blacked out, but I knew that it was Jake who had got me.

~~~~~**TIME SKIP**~~~~~

I woke up and felt someone's arms around my body. I guess Jake wasn't taking any chances, and fell asleep holding me. I looked around to see that we were in a cave, and there were Chick-fil-a wrappers on the ground. Michaela and Ari were asleep on one side of the rock that was like a wall, but there was an opening. It must be around six in the morning, because the sun was rising. I guess I moved or something cause Jake's eyes popped open. I could see for the first time in my life just how green his eyes actually were, and I was put under a spell. They were so great I just stared. "Alex…Alex…"Jake said.

"Wh…What?" I asked blinking felling embarrassed that I was just looking at his green eyes.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ok. Yeah I think so what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well some eraser stabbed you in the neck with a dart to make you fall asleep, so he could take you back to a _school_. That's when you let out a scream that made my blood run cold. The kids started to scream, but Ari quickly kill the eraser with one good kick to the back. I then caught you. Michaela found this cave with a Chick-fil-a right down the road. They went and got some food while I stayed here with you. Then when they came back we ate, sorry we didn't save any for you cause we didn't know how long you'd be out. "He finished.

"I bet you were going crazy when the kids left to go get food." I said. He looked at me with question in his eyes. Under my breath I said "I know I would have."

"Why?" I sounded like he had hope and worry in his voice.

"I will always be there for you." I said quoting him.

"Wait…did you hear me when I said that?"

"Both times," I said smiling. "Can I ask you something?" When he nodded, I said. "Do you love me?" I asked dreading his answer. I just know he's going to laugh and say no, or so I thought, but he just leaned in and kissed me. This I knew was not a dream, because I got this warm feeling inside me that made me want more. But he broke apart and asked, "Do you love me?" I laughed, and he looked hurt.

"Oh no…I mean I do love you! I've had a crush on you when we were eight, but that's not why I laughed." I could see that he was smiling. "I thought you were going to laugh and say no. I was just so…" he kissed me again, but this time to shut me up. By the time the others woke up we made the breakfast. We were standing in the mouth of the cave, well I was in frount of Jake and he had his arms around my waist. "Should we tell them that we're a couple?" He asked.

"No let them find by themselves out?" I replied.

_**Hey hope you liked that I made this one longer! Review. PM me. Let me know if you have any ideas. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter hope y'all like it! :D****_**

"Um...guys.."Iggy said uncertain of himself. We all turned and looked at him.

"What! Please tell me that you have a bomb with you."I said really hoping that him and Gazzy had one, or two you one to blow up the erasers, and one to blow up Dylan and whoever he has with him, on them.

"No you told us not to make a bomb in the reastrant, you know the one we were making out of salt, pepper, Mountain Dew, the ring that fang gave you for your birthday that one time, and the one kid's retainer, but no...Hey I never knew that your hair had blonde in it I thought I was just brown, Fang Max is right your hair does fall perfectly I need to teach me that then I'll have all the girls wanting me!" Iggy said.

"What?" I said, "Oh my land rover! You got your sight!" I said, and he just sat there looking around at everything.

"Does Dylan have dirty blonde hair, or sandy blonde?" He asked.

"Um...I think sandy. Why?" Nudge

"Cause the other...wait can't you see them there right over there." He said pointing.

"I don't see anything!" Gazzy said mad.

"I don't think any of us do." Angel said, "I think when Iggy got his sight it gave him the ability to see far. Ig can you see the erasers?"

"Yeah. This is awesome! I can finally see and I can see really far! Yes this is awesome. the only thing that would make this better is if Max let us make that bomb." He said talking to Gazzy. And at that Gazzy looked down sheepishly.

"What did you do!" I almost yelled.

"Well you said no to the one made out of salt and well you know, so I made one out of hash browns, some other things I found in the bathroom. It won't explode more than one eraser, cause that one kid wanted in." Gazzy said

"I guess will just have to fight them the old fashioned way." I said getting ready to fight.

"What will you have to do the old fashioned way?" some one's voice said from behind me, making me tensed up. I turned around and came face to the one person in the world I wanted to kill most, you know cause Jeb's dead.

"Dylan what the hill are you doing here?" I asked so icily that you could almost see my breath.

"Max you know what I'm doing here. I came here for you. You know that we were made for each other. Nothing will separate us we need each other to live. Max I will always find you . I love you! There is nothing that can stop that, I know, but even if I wasn't programmed to love you I still would. you are the only thing I think about when I wake up to when I fall asleep. when I see your face I see a daisy!, Oh and this is my twin brother Kyle. Max your hair is the perfectyest color in the world. it's so shiny from the sun shining on it so much. I just live for the day that I can kiss your lips. they look so soft like nothing I've ever seen in my life time. There is nothing about you that I would change. Now Fang is not the person you would want to spend your life with. He can't give you all you deserve. If you came, and lived with me we could live anywhere you could dream of. Just say it and I will give it to you. If you wanted to live on the beach I would find the perfect beach for you and our family, that is if you want a family if you didn't then that thought would never come up in our life. If you wanted to live in town we can do that, or if you would prefer the mountains that is also very possible. I would make sure where ever we lived you could fly free, and when you came back I would have a fresh batch of chocolate cookies waiting for you. I know you can feel this connection between us. Remember in Pairs when we kissed on the balcony, you didn't pull away! You said later that's because there was a guard rail keeping you there, but I know better you couldn't pull away because you felt something in the kiss, and you wanted more! You love me and I know it all you have to do is tell yourself that. it's ok Max ill help you every step of the way. Stop fighting the feelings you have for me, and just tell the world that you love me! Max. Max!" Dylan yelled racing over to me, I think it was to help me or something.

Here let me get you caught up to what happen while Dylan gave his log talk about well I really don't know. all I got from it was that he still loved me and that he has a twin brother named Kyle. I really didn't listen to him at all, and it's not just because of the erases that came right them 12 in all so it wasn't that bad, and it helped when Kyle helped us. Angel told me that He isn't much like his brother.

The first eraser came at me with a knife in his hand ready to cut me, but I dodged and swung at him. I felt my hand collided with his face. He lunged at me and cut my arm. I kicked him in the stomach, then did a back flip when he tried to cut me again. I kick his hand and let the knife fall from his hand. then I lunged at him grabbing him around the back and swinging him from side to side I broke his back. I looked around to see who everyone else was doing. Nudge and Angel were help each other fight two erasers by flipping into them back and forth. Gazzy was well...um...I don't know I really want to say what he was doing to the eraser he was fighting. Iggy was kicking the side of a n eraser's face, Kyle was throwing punches, and Dylan well he was still talking. Where is Fang? "Max!" I heard to people yell and Fang come up and kick an eraser that was about to punch me. "Thanks." I said. he came up to me and looked me in the eye. I was lost in his eyes so I don't know who I managed to punch eraser as hard as I did without even looking!

"Max what are you doing! Were you not listening to me at all! If you and Fang keep this up then everything will not work right!" Dylan was screaming now. IT looked like smoke was going to come out of his ears.

"Thanks." Fang said still looking into my eyes. I smiled at him then I finally turned around and addressed the others.

"Ok guys report."

"I'm ok." Angel offered first. I looked over at her she looked tired, and had a nasty burse forming under eye. Nudge had a split lip so nothing that bad, and Gazzy just a few cuts.

"I'm ok, but really annoyed! Dylan seriously man give it a break! Max isn't going to fall in love with you because of some long speech you give that no one heard by the way, we were all fighting off your butts so those stupid erasers would take us back to one of their schools. Even your twin was helping while you just sat over there confessing your un dyeing love for someone you doesn't even see you! I think everyone here can see that Max hates your guts so why don't you just shut the..." Iggy yelled at Dylan

"Iggy i won't be talking it I were you. Your just the stupid blind bird kid!" Dylan shot back.

I turned on him and snapped there is no force on this earth that would have stopped me, well maybe chocolate chip cookies, but that a maybe. "Dylan! Your an idiot! Iggy is right I will hate you forever! Fang and I are happy to gether, so why don't you just leave us alone and go fall in love with so other poor girl. and don't tell me you can't leave you can just fly out of here that same way you came! OH and Iggy yeah he can see know so who's the stupid blind bird kid now!" I yelled at him, and I end with a punch right to his face. " Alright guys lets go there is nothing more for us to do here." With that I stared to fly off. I didn't look back to know the flock was flying after me. After a few minutes of it being quite I heard Gazzy and Nudge talking to Kyle , wait please tell me that they aren't coming with us! _Yeah they are. that was really cool what you did just there Max. I'm glad you don't like him he gets under my skin. Oh I'm hungry ca we stop soon? _Angel said through her mind powers. _Yeah once we find a place to spend the night we need to get to D.C. soon I heard there is a school there. Be on the lookout for a forest. _I said.

we kept flying for about another hour or two until Angel found a forest the we could spend the night. There was also a nice small town a mile or two down the road from the forest. Once we landed we all walked down the road looking for any place to eat. Fang grabbed me hand while we were walking. Dylan looked over at us and glared. this made me laugh then Gazzy tripped in some mud, and everyone was laughing at him. Nudge was the loudest so he started to flow some at her, but it hit me in the face, so we had a big mud fight. then we went found a Burger King and got our food. I think the people there was kind of wanting to know why a bunch of kids would want this much food, but you should have seen their faces when we ate all down to every last pickle. Then we went back to the forest to make camp. "Max can we stay here for two nights? It's really nice here, and i don't think the erasers will be able to find us here in this forest, so can we?" Nudge asked. we were sitting by a fire watching the sun set. Fang had raped his arm around my waist.

"I don't know about that. we have to get to D.C. soon."

"Aw come on Max." Fang said putting his other arm around me and holding me tight.

"Well it its nice...Fine one more night then we leave!" everyone cheered. They all were asleep now. got up and leaned against a tree looking at the moon.

"Max stop fight this love, I know you still love me maybe this will help you."Dylan said leaning in a kissing me hard. it was not soft and sweet, but it was hard and sour. I punched him in the gut and took off. I saw Fang go a beat the crap out of him. I was going as fast as I could. I came to a hill that was covered with fresh green grass and wild flowers. I started to cry. Why was Dylan doing this to me? I love Fang and I always will! I took the rig Fang gave on the day of our 15th birthday. It was the prettiest thing I have ever owned, and I never wanted to lose. it Reminded me of a happier time. that Dylan also rewind. The tears were still falling when I heard someone flying towed me. Why won't they just leave me alone! I was going to tell whoever it was to leave me alone, but then I felt arms go around me. Fang was "Max it's ok you can cry, I'm not going to let Dylan ruin your life. Just forget about him. I love you." I looked up at him and smiled Fang knows me so well.

"I love you." I said. Fang leaned in and kissed me . This one was soft and sweet full of love. after the kiss we just laid there watching the sky. the stars shone brightly into the night. I fell asleep with my head on Fangs arm. I guess sometime in the night Fang put his arms around me a pulled me closer to him. When I woke up the sun was just coming up, and the best news of all I slept the whole night without waking up. I kissed Fang before I knew what was happening I was sitting on Fang's lap Kissing him with passion. When we broke apart we went back to camp to find everyone still asleep so we went to town and got some food. On the way to the back to camp we found a pound that we would have to visit today. We love swimming!

"Max! There you are did you get some food? I told Gazzy that is what you were doing, but he said you and Fang fly away and were never coming back, but I said that you would never leave us and you and Fang went to get some food. Gazzy then said why would they do that there is plenty of good food here I mean look right over there it looks like a caterpillar. yum. then i pushed him then We all got into this bigish fight all of us but Dylan. He I think is trying to find another way to get you to like him, so I gave him some helpful tips. I told him that the only way Max would ever love you is if you were Fang and you're not so give it a rest. You did get food didn't you?" Nudge said once we landed at camp.

"Here take some doughnuts!" I said handing her a box of doughnuts. "Yes we did just go get some food, but on the way back we found a pond the is clearer than glass, and we are going to go swimming."

"Yeah! You're the best !When can we go?" Angel said very excited.

"Once every one is ready" I said

**I hope y'all liked it! Please R&R! From now on I'm going to have a question at the end of my chapters and I want you to answer them. :D**

**Q: What movie do you want to watch the most right now?**

**A: Brave or the new Spider Man movie! **

**Ok now when you R&R you can tell me your answer! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I've been on vacation so I've not been able to put stuff up for a long time. When school starts it will probably be the same way, but that's life. I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter! :D**

**Alex POV**

Don't fall asleep whatever you do don't think about sleep. I was telling myself as my eye lids stared to close over my eyes again. NO! I said as I mentally slapped my face. You need to find information about the school in D.C. I mean we are going to be there in a day or two all depends on how fast we can fly, and how long we sleep...sleep that is all I need. A nice tree to cruel up in and sleep. My eyes closed again. I was so close to falling asleep when someone called out my name. "I'm wake!" I said jumping up to find Ari laughing at me.

"Sure you are and I don't have wings. We found something, "he said pointing over to Jake who was sitting at one of the desk in the library. He and Jake were a team and Michaela and I were a team. "That I think you'll want to see." and with that he left. I got up and followed him to the computer. There were a lot of pictures of kids in bog cages. Some of them had what looked like fins on their backs. Others were half animal half human, and still other were infants who had wings.

"Who would do that to a baby, and to all of these poor kids!" I almost yelled

"There's more." Ari said with the saddest voice I've ever heard. "But there is some good news. They put pictures of the school up also, so it will be easy for us to find it and they have pics of the inside. We can make a plan on how to get in."

"Ok, we need to print this off and memorize every part of it." This for us meant that we just needed to look at it once, and then it would be implanted in our brains forever. I guess that was the long way of saying that we have photographic memory.

"So I guess that mean we win! I think we want to go see the new spider man movie and Chinese! "Ari said with excitement. The computation was to see who could find information about the school first would pick the movie and a place to eat. I'm not going to tell them, but that is what Micky and I were going to choose if we won!

"We would have won!'" Micky said defensively. I nodded in agreement. "If Alex didn't keep falling asleep we would have had it in the bag!"

"Hey wait a minute! You would have been falling asleep to if you hadn't gotten any more than two hours worth of sleep!" I said to defend myself."

"Well if we are all done here I want to go see if the new book by Ally Carter is here, you know _Out of Sight and Out of Time."_ Micky said.

"If you find it let me read it when you are done. In the mean time I think I'll take a nap" I said.

"I just love how Cammie can have so much courage even when her father is probably dead, and the circle is after her, or did she all ready destroy it?"

"I can't remember. Her life is kind of like ours, besides the fact that they don't have wing, they go to school, and we are trying to destroy them, and ...well actually there isn't much that we share besides the fact that people are trying to kill us for no dang good reason."

"Wow, that's all I can say, wow" Ari said while Jake stared to laugh.

"Hey that is not how a brother or a boyfriend should act when I ramble on and on."

"Yeah we should have put some duct tape over her mouth instead." Ari said which caused Jake to start laughing again."

"I think Alex is right, but Ari did make a good point there about the duct tape." Micky said

"Thank you! See there is someone who...Wait a minute!"

"I'm joking! Just think if Cammie's dad did die what if it was the day right before her birthday. Then she wouldn't be that much different from you Alex. Both of your dad's die that day right before your birthdays. Ally Carter should right that in her next book if her dad does die, but I am pretty sure he did. That would make everyone cry and I don't know if she would do that to her loyal readers, but it would be a better book if she did. Then you would be able to relate a whole lot better, both of your fathers dyeing the day before your birthdays, doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Micky asked

My blood ran cold when she said that. "I...I think I need some air." I said run through the fire escape on the top of the building. I could hear Micky in the back ground say that she was sorry, and how stupid she was. I jumped off and let my wings fill with air before I went as fast as I could to get away from there. Tears stared to poor out of my eyes, and there is nothing I could do to stop them. I knew that Micky didn't mean to hurt me in any way, but I still couldn't stop the tears. I finally stopped in a forest and leaned in a tree, and cried my eyes out. I couldn't help but think of the last time my parents and Jake's parents were alive.

******Flash Back******

_Ding Dong! "I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran to the door, but my mom beat me to it._

"_I've got it; it might be someone here about your birthday, so we don't want you to know about it." Mom said opening up the door. There was a tall man with a white coat; behind him stood two more men one had a bag that was looked up. "Honey why don't you and the Smith's go outside and play."_

"_Ok." I said. We went out to this really big hill in my back yard. We like to roll down it. We race down and make up teams and all that jazz. It was a tie _Michaela_ and I had 20 points, one point for each time you win one race, Jake and Ari had 20 points also. We raced down 40 times, and this would be the tie breaker. It was the two oldest against each other; Jake's birthday was in March so he was already ten._

"_On your mark, get set, GO!" Ari and Micky yelled at the same time. And with that we were off. We went down really really fast! We got to the bottom at the same time, but I had so much force that fell on to Jake's stomach, which is when my crush on him really started, I jumped up as fast as I could. I didn't want to him to you think I liked him or anything. I turned and looked back towards the house, and let out a sigh._

"_How much longer do you think they will be? They've been in there for almost two hours and a half! I hope nothing happened to them."I said fearing the worst._

"_Don't worry I'm sure nothing happened to them. They won't let that happen the day right before your birthday." Jake said. _

"_I'm going to go check on them, and get some lemonade. Want to come?" I asked walking to the house. Looked behind me to see Jake a few paces behind me, and the others rolling down the hill. I opened the door to the house and let out a blood curdling scream. The parents were lying on the couch and chairs with blood coming from their hearts and necks. I ran over to my mom and dad and started to cry. The tears would not stop coming. I heard the others crying to. Then we all got into one group hug, and cried our eyes out. Finally one of our neighbors heard our screams and ran in to see what happened and they called the police. They came, but they couldn't finger out who did this, or why. The people in the white coats came and got us the day after my birthday._

******Flash Back Over**** **

By this time my tears had almost stopped. I flew out of the tree I had been in, but this time not fast I wanted to look around and actually see where I was. After about ten miles I found this great little forest with a pound not that far away. This would be a nice place to stay the night I'll go tell the others. I should apologize for running away also. Lucky for me the forest was only a mile or two away from the town.

**Jake POV**

"oh man I didn't think that would hurt Alex! I hope she isn't going to kill me!" Micky cried out. She hasn't stopped doing this since Alex left. She was sitting on the ground holding the book that only took her tenish minutes to finish.

"Micky its ok. Alex isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. Everything will be ok, but make sure you don't do this again! Why did you haft to bring it up?" I said trying to control my anger. Even thought she is my sister, I don't like it when any upsets my girlfriend! If it was a guy, or that one guy from the school…I would have beaten them so hard they wouldn't know which way is North, or south! No one can mess with her without me or her killing them.

"You think this was a pleasant memory? The whole time I was saying that I couldn't help but think of mom and dad just sitting there never to move again! That was the worst day of my life!" Micky said with tears rolling down her face.

"Alex got it the worst I think. The day right before her tenth birthday her parents are killed, and the day after her birthday she gets wings. But she is stronger than most people would be." Ari said. He also had a tear stained face, well all of us did. Suddenly the door opened and Alex came walking in.

"What did I miss?" She said like nothing had happened. Micky opened her mouth to apologize, but Alex held up her hand and stopped her. "It's ok Micky. I'm the who should be apologizing. I ran off instead of staying here with you guys. I'm sorry. Let's put behind us and go watch the movie. Oh and I found a great place to spend the night." Micky ran up and hugged her. "Group hug!" Alex yelled. I smiled man I love her!

We went out to Bamboo Garden **(I don't know if there is one there, but I know that place is great!)** and had the best Chinese food I've had in a long long time. Then we walked down to the theater the younger once ran ahead. I grabbed Alex's hand and smiled at her when I caught her looking at me through the corner over her eye. She blushed, like all girls do. We sat down and I put my arm around her neck, and pulled her close.

"You know I think we should have some ice cream after this. I think some mint chocolate chip would do." Alex said.

"No chocolate chip cookie dough." I said she just laughed.

"Ok both mixed to gether!"

"I think you just ruined some perfectly good ice cream." I said making her laugh more.

"Here this might help." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm…No I don't think so." I said. She hit me on the arm. "Ouch that hurt!"

"I know that whatever I say you will get me my ice cream, but you might need some help." This time she kissed me on the lips, but it was a short kiss. Cause the movie stared right then, but she was right no matter what she said or did I would get her some ice cream. So right after the movie ended, which was awesome by the way! We went and got the ice cream.

"So how about a thank you kiss for the ice cream?" I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eye but stood up and grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. I put one hand on her waist and the other cupped her face. Then she kissed me hard! It was long and passionate. We finally pulled apart when the kids stared to make noises and told us t get a room.

Alex smiled and loaded her spoon with ice cream and launched it at them both. It hit them square in the face. Then we left the ice cream shop, and went to the forest Alex told us about. The place looked pretty cool. We sat down and was relaxing until Alex said, "We aren't alone."

**Yeah I know cliffy! But I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I'm open to any ideas y'all might have!**

**Q: If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?**

**A: I really want to go to Germany!**

**What about y'all? Tell me your answers when you review. :D**


End file.
